


相性100問_Couple's Questionnaire 100

by SiZodiac



Series: 20,000 Meters of Water and Air [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Vague Bestiality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>番外篇，有「雷」，請自行斟酌閱讀。瓦夷帕x鯊星／鯊星x瓦夷帕，互攻有，嚴肅少惡搞，小部份黑化。</p>
    </blockquote>





	相性100問_Couple's Questionnaire 100

**Author's Note:**

> 番外篇，有「雷」，請自行斟酌閱讀。瓦夷帕x鯊星／鯊星x瓦夷帕，互攻有，嚴肅少惡搞，小部份黑化。

**1** **、請問您的名字是？**

鯊星：我是來自魚人島的鯊魚人魚，龍宮王國的王子鯊星。  
瓦夷帕：我叫瓦夷帕，香狄亞的戰士。

 

**2** **、年齡是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：有二十幾歲了吧？我自己也不是很清楚。沒有過生日的習慣，之前又一直戰爭沒那種閒情逸致。  
鯊星：（淺笑）我和瓦夷帕先生差不多，我的年紀可能小一些。

SiZ：兩位都有答等於沒答啊。

 

**3** **、性別是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（翻白眼）這個須要問？  
鯊星：男性鯊魚人魚。

 

**4** **、請問您的性格是怎樣的？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（不耐煩）我被稱做「戰鬼」瓦夷帕，妳覺得呢？  
鯊星：我認為我應該算是有責任感的吧？但自己說起來還是有點怪怪的。

 

**5** **、對方的性格呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（不加思索）他有責任感。  
鯊星：（汗）感覺你根本沒有想認真回答問題的意思嘛，瓦夷帕先生。  
瓦夷帕：（不在乎地聳肩）那你說說看啊，你覺得我性格怎樣？（挑眉托下巴）  
鯊星：這個嘛……（思考）很重義理，但不得不說有些時候做事挺莽撞的。責任心很強也是真的，雖然不免有點過於極端……  
瓦夷帕：（忍笑）  
鯊星：我說了什麼特別有趣的話嗎？  
瓦夷帕：（搖頭）比起兩年前，我現在這樣已經算好很多了。  
鯊星：這……這樣啊……

 

**6** **、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裡？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星（不約而同）：白海／雲端上。  
鯊星：說來有些慚愧。由於低估了沖天海流的威力讓我遇上了船難，慶幸的是之後發現我的部隊都沒事，只有我被海流帶上了雲端。那裡白色海水的浮力比一般的海來得小，在我習慣前游起來其實挺吃力的。

SiZ：所以是瓦夷帕先生救你起來的嗎，王子殿下？

瓦夷帕：（繼續忍笑）  
鯊星：他要是有那麼好心就好了……  
瓦夷帕：我以為你那時已經是鯊魚餌了，想說讓你早超生，免得繼續受苦。  
鯊星：這我還是第一次聽說。  
瓦夷帕：你的背鰭跟空鯊的背鰭長得一個樣子，誤會很正常好不？再者，我當時對你這種半人半魚的生物可是完全沒概念的。

 

**7** **、對對方的第一印象是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：就如剛才所說，第一眼我當他是被空鯊吃了一半的藍海人。  
鯊星：（搖頭）我對瓦夷帕先生的第一印象也沒有很好呢，因為一張眼就看到他拿著火箭砲對準我。

SiZ：火箭砲？（無辜樣）

瓦夷帕：別想歪。（輕敲背著的燃燒砲）我和他打了一架。

 

**8** **、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？** **  
** 鯊星：這題有點難回答呢。最開始是對翅膀人類的好奇，之後漸漸開始注意到其它許多的小地方。個性的優點缺點，他和村子裡人的互動等等。  
瓦夷帕：（難得深思樣）

SiZ：瓦夷帕先生似乎有話想說？

瓦夷帕：他珍惜陽光這點。  
鯊星：咦？  
瓦夷帕：（轉頭）就這樣，不說明。

 

**9** **、討厭對方哪一點？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（搶答）必須回藍海這點。  
鯊星：（嘆氣）我們兩個都是義務纏身啊。

SiZ：感覺這題不是在問這個耶……算了，下一題！

 

**10** **、您覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：相性？什麼意思？  
鯊星：說實話，其實不太好呢。（皺眉）不管是從哪方面來看，生理、心理、環境、背景，幾乎沒有一項是適合的。  
瓦夷帕：（不感興趣貌）原來是在問這個啊。

 

**11** **、您怎麽稱呼對方？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：很少叫他的名字。心裡想的話，藍海人、外地人、那混帳、魚國王子之類的，偶爾還是會叫他鯊星。  
鯊星：……  
鯊星：我稱他瓦夷帕或瓦夷帕先生。（瞇眼）私底下還有就是，人類、有翅膀的人類、雲端的戰士、雲端的居民，但最主要還是稱他的名字或直接叫他人類。

 

**12** **、您希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：我沒意見。  
鯊星：我是有些希望他稱呼我為王子或王子殿下，畢竟是正規的禮儀。  
瓦夷帕：魚國王子，差不多。  
鯊星：……不然就是我的名字。  
瓦夷帕：偶爾。（聳肩）

 

**13** **、如果以動物比喻的話，您覺得對方是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：這個簡單，他是鯊魚。  
鯊星：雖說我也只見過這種動物一次，但瓦夷帕先生確實挺像獵鷹的。

 

**14** **、如果要送禮物給對方，您會選擇？** **  
** 鯊星：如果還有再訪空島的機會，我會想送他一株珊瑚。  
瓦夷帕：（好奇挑眉）那是什麼？  
鯊星：那是空島沒有的一種生物，是海底的寶石。  
瓦夷帕：是生物的Vearth？這個我感興趣。（轉眼睛輕笑）但送寶石……你當我是你的妃子？  
鯊星：唔。（尷尬）  
瓦夷帕：（倚身靠近）你要是願意再來空島一趟，我會非常樂意收下那份禮物。

SiZ：（輕咳）那瓦夷帕先生呢？會送什麼？

瓦夷帕：空島的日出。  
鯊星：（臉刷紅）

SiZ（os）： _意外浪漫呢_ _……_ _！！_

 

**15** **、自己想要什麽禮物呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：鯊星剛剛提到的「珊瑚」。不知道那是什麼，我挺好奇的。  
  
SiZ：那鯊星殿下呢？

鯊星：我希望瓦夷帕能來訪魚人島一次，就算不能久留也沒關係。（金瞳死死盯著瓦夷帕看）  
瓦夷帕：（看向遠方）藍海啊……  
鯊星：嗯……？？  
瓦夷帕：……（沒下文）

SiZ（os）： _氣氛怎麼突然變得很僵硬。（黑線）_ _  
_SiZ：下一題喔！！

 

**16** **、對對方有哪裡不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？** **  
** 鯊星：剛才似乎問過類似的問題？  
瓦夷帕：那次是我回答的，所以這次換你。（歪頭）我也想聽聽你會說些什麼。  
鯊星：（繼續看著瓦夷帕）（深思）大概是--  
瓦夷帕：（打岔）不准提籃海怎樣。  
鯊星：好吧，那就是你時常會直接跳到結論這點了。這樣容易造成誤會的，就像我們剛見面那次--  
瓦夷帕：（臉色鐵青）  
鯊星：（注意到瓦夷帕的異常）我是說我們剛見面時不是因此打了一架？還有別的什麼嗎？  
瓦夷帕：（快速恢復鎮定）沒什麼。（轉頭）（咬牙握拳）我這個性是家族遺傳！！  
鯊星：（疑惑）你還好吧？  
瓦夷帕：（慢慢鬆手）（吸氣）那是族裡的……算了，反正我現在沒事了。  
鯊星：（體諒地點頭）你的私事我也不好追問，只要你沒事就好。

SiZ（os）： _卡爾葛拉，你的遺憾真是禍及子孫哪_ _……_

 

**17** **、您的毛病是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（更陰沉）  
鯊星：這個我來回答。雖然現在應該看不太出來了，但我的本性其實也挺暴躁的，是由於先母臨終前的教誨才讓我慢慢改過來。

 

**18** **、對方的毛病是？** **  
** 鯊星：怎麼都是在問這些……  
瓦夷帕：（抬頭翹腳）（不耐煩貌）我內心沒這麼脆弱好嗎？  
鯊星：是是是。  
瓦夷帕：（冷哼）他的毛病是說變就變，難以捉摸。  
鯊星：我會這樣？  
瓦夷帕：（點煙）（不回答）

 

**19** **、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：這個我要說。（斜視鯊星）他毫無預警把我拉到水裡的時候。  
鯊星：那是戰術！（馬上澄清）在陸地上我有可能打得贏你嗎？  
瓦夷帕：（挑眉）不只吧？  
鯊星：（臉紅）（轉頭）

SiZ：什麼什麼什麼？

鯊星：（臉更紅）現在還不用回答這個吧？下一題是什麼？  
瓦夷帕：（轉眼睛）

 

**20** **、您做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？** **  
** 鯊星：……  
瓦夷帕：同樣的事情問來問去不膩嗎？

 

**21** **、您們的關係到了哪種程度？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（極度不滿意）還能到哪？（雙臂交叉）（皺眉）他回藍海去了，而我則留在空島上。  
鯊星：我先前也說過了，我們兩個都有各自要盡的義務。不是每個故事都有理想的結局。

 

**22** **、兩人初次約會是在哪裡？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：約會？只要兩人單獨在一起都算？  
鯊星：（思索）我現在才注意到，在空島時我們幾乎是形影不離的呢……！  
瓦夷帕：（扶額）有必要用那麼容易讓人誤會的詞？  
鯊星：會嗎？在魚人島上我也很少和我兩個弟弟分開行動--  
瓦夷帕：（再次打岔）夠了，這我完全不想知道。  
鯊星：（笑）

SiZ：（小聲）兩位偏題了喔～

瓦夷帕：隨便啦，就當是在白海的島雲上吧。認識當天，我們在那裡過了一晚。

SiZ：！！！

鯊星：我要聲明，那時我們還處在半敵對的關係，沒發生什麼暴力事件算是幸運。

 

**23** **、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星：糟糕／緊張。（兩人對望）  
瓦夷帕／鯊星：我差點被這混帳溺死！／我肋骨被打斷了一半！  
瓦夷帕／鯊星：他放空鯊咬我！／我被他用「衝擊」！

SiZ：……

 

**24** **、那時進展到何種地步了？**  
瓦夷帕：還不完全信任的程度，算是勉勉強強接受。  
鯊星：我差不多。那時我一直靠在海邊，想說如果他有什麼動作我也能快速逃開。

SiZ：完全不像在約會耶。

瓦夷帕：我一向不信任藍海人，那對我來說是很大的進展。  
鯊星：而我也必須承認我沒辦法馬上信任一名陌生的人類，我族可遭受了長達數百年的歧視。但我有替他備晚餐，畢竟那時會被困在那裡多少是因為我的關係，身為人魚也很容易抓魚，算是舉手之勞。  
鯊星：但是由於我本身不食肉……（轉頭看向瓦夷帕）  
瓦夷帕：切。（小聲嘀咕）……我有分他喝南瓜湯，可以了吧。

SiZ（os）： _哇塞，鯊星殿下受了多大的特別待遇他應該不知道吧_ _……_ _？！_

 

**25** **、經常去的約會地點是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：我們相處的時間沒有長到能用「經常」來形容任何事情的地步。

 

**26** **、您會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：我不知道鯊星什麼時候生日，就算知道了我也不打算做什麽準備。我說過我對生日什麼的不感興趣。  
鯊星：也沒那個機會。（沮喪）

 

**27** **、是由哪一方告白的？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：……  
鯊星：……  
瓦夷帕：……是誰啊？  
鯊星：……似乎都沒有說過呢。

SiZ：？？那你們是怎麼知道對方的心意的……？

瓦夷帕：直接行動。（毫不猶豫）

SiZ：（吐血）

 

**28** **、您有多喜歡對方？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（上下打量鯊星）願意逆天嘗試看看的程度。而且我沒殺他滅口。  
鯊星：我都因他違背淪喪了……

 

**29** **、那麽，您愛對方嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：這是什麼肉麻的問題！（暴怒）  
鯊星：這題准許我們跳過吧？有些事情說出來只會造成更大的遺憾。

 

**30** **、對方說什麽會讓您覺得很沒辦法拒絕？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（青筋）如果真的有什麼能讓他無法拒絕，我還會放他回藍海？  
鯊星：反之亦然。只要他能同我回魚人島，有什麼是我不願意說的？

 

**31** **、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，您會怎麽做？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：不會怎麼做。（斷然）  
鯊星：這是早晚的問題吧？我大概也不能怎樣。

 

**32** **、能原諒對方的變心嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：……  
鯊星：……

SiZ：剛剛一副很豁達的樣子，怎麼現在反而不說話？

鯊星：雖然心裡明白這是必然會發生的事，但要說完全不在意也……  
瓦夷帕：（撇頭）（不答）

 

**33** **、如果約會時對方遲到** **1** **小時以上，您會怎麽辦？** **  
** 鯊星：說過我們在空島的那段時間裡一直都是在一起的。  
瓦夷帕：哼。

 

**34** **、您最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？** **  
** 鯊星：翅膀！（秒答）又白又柔軟，和他的人有強烈違和的對比！  
瓦夷帕：喂喂喂。（搔頭髮）我嘛……他的鯊魚背鰭，因為實在是太怪異了。

 

**35** **、對方性感的表情是？** **  
** 鯊星：他在水中掙扎著無法呼吸時的表情。（假無辜貌）  
瓦夷帕：你是以整人為樂吧？  
瓦夷帕：（邪笑）他被灌醉了的時候。  
鯊星：……  
鯊星：你有在認真回答嗎？  
瓦夷帕：沒有。（乾脆）

 

**36** **、兩人在一起時最讓您覺得心跳加速的事情是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：差點被他溺死的那一次。（斬釘截鐵）我的心跳很少再那麼快過。  
鯊星：（瞇眼微笑）還是有的不是嗎？  
瓦夷帕：（臉稍微發燙）好啦！差點被你溺死的那「幾」次總行了吧？

SiZ：？？？

瓦夷帕：就這樣。（吹煙）

 

**37** **、您曾向對方撒謊嗎？您善於説謊話嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：應該算是有的，但比較偏向沒有說出完整的實情。  
瓦夷帕：彼此彼此。  
鯊星：但這種事很難判斷誰比較擅長。  
瓦夷帕：……  
瓦夷帕：不是你嗎？  
鯊星：（歪頭）  
瓦夷帕：又是藍海人又是王族，這不就代表你很擅長説謊話？  
鯊星：……  
鯊星：那是偏見。  
瓦夷帕：彼此彼此。

SiZ：……

 

**38** **、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？** **  
** 鯊星：（哀傷的淺笑）那一次，當我坐在空島的海岸邊觀看著朝陽，是我第一次能真實感覺到陽光的溫暖。那時我覺得非常幸福。  
瓦夷帕：（仔細觀察鯊星）  
瓦夷帕：（低頭，看向地板）（小聲）……赤著腳踩在大地上。

SiZ：都是這麼簡單的事情聽了反而令人難過啊啊啊！（擦眼淚）

瓦夷帕：（瞪視主持人）藍海人懂什麼。  
鯊星：對魚人島的居民來說，陽光是奢侈品，生活在陸地上的人類很難想像吧？

 

**39** **、曾經吵過架嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：哼，還打過架咧。  
鯊星：的確。

 

**40** **、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？** **  
** 鯊星：誤解，大小都有。  
瓦夷帕：還有他回藍海的這件事！

SiZ（os）： _而且似乎還在持續中？！_

 

**41** **、之後如何和好呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星：打一架／講清楚。

SiZ：這是什麼回答。

瓦夷帕：（聳肩）一邊打一邊說明清楚，能解決的事情自然能解決。（忿忿地看向鯊星）不能解決的事情自然也就不能解決，就像他必須回藍海這點。  
瓦夷帕：順帶一提，打起來通常是我贏。  
鯊星：（扶額）  
鯊星：在水裡就不一定了。  
瓦夷帕：所以說通常啊。

 

**42** **、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：雖然想回答「願意」，但對我們兩來說這答覆都太樂觀了。  
瓦夷帕：除非轉世後他能成為香狄亞人，或是我成為藍海的半人半魚。  
鯊星：（眼神稍轉柔和）瓦夷帕願意來世生做人魚？  
瓦夷帕：（再次撇頭）……我沒意見。

 

**43** **、什麽時候會讓您覺得「自己被愛著哪」？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：怎麼又是這種肉麻的問題？這種事情我沒認真想過，也不打算去想。  
鯊星：無時無刻喔。就算沒有瓦夷帕先生的陪伴，我還有弟弟妹妹和父王，還有一個美麗的國家。這些都是讓我能持續下去的動力。  
瓦夷帕：（偷偷低頭淺笑）  
瓦夷帕：喂，主持人？（指鯊星）之前那題，他性感的表情。  
鯊星：（臉刷紅）

SiZ：喔～

 

**44** **、什麽時候會讓您覺得「也許他已經不愛我了** **……** **」** **  
** 瓦夷帕：他回藍海去的時候。（語氣惡毒）（瞪眼）  
鯊星：還要提這個啊……

 

**45** **、您的愛情表現方法是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：上他。（超直接）  
鯊星：（扶額）

SiZ：（吐血）

 

**46** **、您覺得與對方相配的花是？** **  
** 鯊星：我對花不是很有研究，但瓦夷帕先生和紫海葵很相配，漂亮的外表和劇毒。  
瓦夷帕：（不好意思地轉過頭）  
瓦夷帕：……青花睡蓮和他很配。

 

**47** **、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：太多了。族裡的事情我不喜歡主動提起，在怎麼說他還是外地人。  
鯊星：（點頭）我的情況差不多，我國有些事情就算是近親也不得透露。  
瓦夷帕：這麼說我應該也沒跟你提過南瓜的事。  
鯊星：（一愣）南瓜？南瓜湯嗎？怎麼了？  
瓦夷帕：你不用知道。  
鯊星：？？？

SiZ：果然真是彼此隱瞞了許多事情。我說，你們真的是一對嗎？

瓦夷帕：要妳管。  
鯊星：真正的信任就是這種時候才會被考驗吧？

SiZ：哇～！鯊星殿下好會說話喔～～！

 

**48** **、您有何種情結？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：這什麼鬼東西？  
鯊星：（心虛不答）←輕度戀母

SiZ：……

 

**49** **、兩人的關係是公認還是機密呢？**  
瓦夷帕：機密的，雖然我也沒有刻意去隱藏。  
瓦夷帕：啊，但我想愛莎應該是知道的。那小丫頭心綱很強。  
鯊星：（點頭）她是知道。  
鯊星：不管怎樣瓦夷帕那邊的人都還好，只要不招搖就沒事，我這邊倒是絕對不能讓世人知道。因為我是下一任龍宮王國的國王，不管怎樣都不能讓人類政府抓到把柄，特別是現在這個非常時期。  
瓦夷帕：（挑眉）我沒聽你提過？  
鯊星：因為這你不用知道啊。（邪惡）  
瓦夷帕：嘖。

SiZ（os）： _兩人都挺壞心的嘛！_

 

**50** **、您覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星：（氣氛極沮喪）

SiZ：……呃……好尷尬。

鯊星：永遠是個很沉重的形容呢……  
瓦夷帕：（默不作聲）

SiZ：好、好吧。  
SiZ：那接下來的問題可以開始了嗎？

鯊星：請。（微笑）  
瓦夷帕：隨便。

 

**51** **、請問您是攻方，還是受方？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：打架的時候？那當然攻擊啊！難道要傻傻給他打？

SiZ：呃。（流汗）

鯊星：不是在問那個啦，瓦夷帕。  
瓦夷帕：不然？  
鯊星：（拉過瓦夷帕，在他耳邊低聲解釋）  
瓦夷帕：（疑惑）  
瓦夷帕：（皺眉）  
瓦夷帕：（恍悟）  
瓦夷帕：（思考）

SiZ：……所以？

瓦夷帕：我是攻方。嚴格上來說。（轉頭冷哼）  
鯊星：（不好意思地拍拍瓦夷帕的肩膀）

SiZ（os）： _這是什麼反應？_

 

**52** **、爲什麽如此決定呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：生理差異。

SiZ：這樣啊-- 唉？？？

瓦夷帕：他的傢伙上有倒鉤，與其讓他放進來，我寧可他拿刀在我肚子上開個洞。

SiZ：啥咪？！？？！！？（驚嚇）

瓦夷帕：（冷笑）還真同情他未來的妃子呢！  
鯊星：事情就是這樣。（無奈攤手）

 

**53** **、您對現在的狀況滿意嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：妳說呢？（雙臂交叉，不悅貌）別問這種愚蠢的問題，魚人島和空島之間的距離有多遠妳可知道？  
鯊星：果然還是要提這個啊……  
鯊星：該說你是故意裝傻偏題，還是對彼此的決定有怨言？  
瓦夷帕：故意裝傻迴避問題的是你吧？（揮手）再說，我確實是對彼此的決定有怨言，不行嗎？

SiZ：瓦夷帕先生其實是個對情義很執著的人呢！

瓦夷帕：（吹煙）←為了400年前祖先的「友情」獻了3.5條命逆天弒神  
鯊星：（嘆氣）

SiZ：好啦，回歸正題。你們對攻受的安排滿意嗎？

鯊星：總不能要求他讓我壓吧？  
瓦夷帕：不會同意的。  
鯊星：看吧。（再次攤手）

 

**54** **、初次** **H** **的地點是？** **  
** 鯊星：我只知道是在Upper Yard空島的某處。（不好意思地看向瓦夷帕）那時我對當地的地理還不是很熟悉。  
瓦夷帕：那我來說吧。但過程有點複雜。

SiZ：？？？還有過程？

瓦夷帕：起先是在樹上，在南瓜餐館的西北方但有段距離。  
瓦夷帕：呃……「辦事」中途因為某些原因，我帶著他到雲河附近。（瞟了鯊星一眼）  
鯊星：（臉紅發燙）  
瓦夷帕：（咬牙）（雙頰也微紅）先前說過他會毫無預警把我拉到水裡？指的就是這個時候。  
瓦夷帕：之後醒來是在活祭壇那邊。怎麼回事我不清楚。

SiZ：（暈）一個晚上幾乎整個島都跑遍了？！

瓦夷帕：不是在晚上。

SiZ：（吐血）（陣亡）

 

**55** **、當時的感想是？** **  
** 鯊星：很新鮮，也挺刺激的。我以前沒有類似的經驗。  
瓦夷帕：是很刺激。又瘋狂又刺激，特別是被拖入雲河之後。就某方面來說，我以前也沒有類似的經驗。

SiZ：（甦醒）等等等等等一下！！！  
SiZ：在河裡？！你們是在河裡？！？？！！！？！！

鯊星：（臉紅）  
瓦夷帕：（忍笑）是啊，是在河裡。（嘴角抽動）（努力保持嚴肅）我也是在那時才知道，他在沒有水的情況下根本沒辦法。  
瓦夷帕：喂，王子。看這位小姑娘還一副不懂的樣子，不如你自己來解釋？  
鯊星：你就是想損我吧……

SiZ：但是……（皺眉深思）在水中你要怎麼呼吸啊，瓦夷帕先生？

瓦夷帕：（僵住）  
瓦夷帕：（雙頰怒紅）  
瓦夷帕：不用妳管！（莫名惱羞成怒）  
鯊星：我有鰓裂，在水中呼吸不是問題。

SiZ：我知道你沒問題的，鯊星殿下，但瓦夷帕先生的情況怎麼想都說不過去啊！

鯊星：我們兩個各有一張嘴，不是嗎？（笑～）  
瓦夷帕：（怒視）  
瓦夷帕：（臉紅）  
瓦夷帕：（撇頭）

 

SiZ：？？  
SiZ：！！！  
SiZ：難道你們一直，接--

瓦夷帕：也只能那樣了吧！！不准再問了！（更加惱羞成怒）

 

**56** **、當時對方的樣子如何呢？** **  
** 鯊星：這題你先答吧，瓦夷帕。一開始我樣子多難堪，大概也有個底。（認命）  
瓦夷帕：有自知之明啊？  
瓦夷帕：以一國之君的身分，情迷意亂淚眼汪汪求我的樣子，對他來說確實挺狼狽的。（停頓）（皺眉）有點妖艷，但也可能是我喝了酒的關係。  
鯊星：（臉藏在手裡）天，真的這麼慘。（嘀咕）  
瓦夷帕：之後的我沒辦法回答。我在水裡看不清楚。

SiZ：喔，沒關係。那換鯊星殿下，說說對方當時的樣子吧？

鯊星：……現在想想，那時他有些惡劣耶。也很粗魯。  
瓦夷帕：喂。  
鯊星：但一到水裡卻馬上變得無助，原本的氣勢全都沒了，緊抓著我不放--  
瓦夷帕：停！！！（臉紅）  
鯊星：相當可愛，有種青澀羞赧的感覺。讓人想咬他，看他繼續掙扎。  
瓦夷帕：夠了喔你，我不想聽了。（掩面）

SiZ：那下一題～！

瓦夷帕：（懷疑地看向主持人）妳那麼高興幹嘛？

 

**57** **、初夜的隔天早上，您的第一句話是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：就說第一次不是在晚上了。（不耐煩）  
鯊星：……第二次也不是。  
瓦夷帕：醒來時是接近傍晚了。我那時大概說「居然沒被溺死」之類的。  
鯊星：差不多。我則是立刻跟他道歉。  
鯊星：那一次真的做得有點過頭，而且還有些危險。

 

**58** **、每星期** **H** **的次數是？** **  
** 鯊星：我們也就相處了那麼一個星期啊。

 

**59** **、您覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（青筋）就說我們大概沒有以後了，問這些很煩耶。

 

**60** **、那麽是怎樣的** **H** **呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星：（對望）  
瓦夷帕：怎樣的都去嘗試過了。  
鯊星：就是因為生理上不合，很麻煩，才沒辦法有共識。（無奈）

 

**61** **、自己最敏感的部位是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：沒在注意。  
鯊星：我的鯊魚尾巴。

 

**62** **、對方最敏感的部位是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：也沒在注意。  
鯊星：頸、腕，那些感覺得到脈搏的位置。  
瓦夷帕：真的假的？  
鯊星：啊，但也可能是因為一旦受傷就會大出血，所以才一碰你就反應激烈。

SiZ：戰士的本能嗎……（跪）

 

**63** **、用一句話形容** **H** **時的對方？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：妖艷。危險。  
鯊星：執著起來很，呃，名符其實。很暴戾。不然會是可愛的。

 

**64** **、坦白的說，您喜歡** **H** **嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：……其實不討厭。（小聲）  
鯊星：（驚訝）  
瓦夷帕：你那什麼表情？  
鯊星：沒有。  
鯊星：（停頓）  
鯊星：就算在水裡也不討厭？  
瓦夷帕：（轉頭）（不答）

 

**65** **、一般情況下** **H** **的場所是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：室外，雲河附近或白白海邊。反正就是靠近水的地方。  
鯊星：（尷尬）（聽了才發現似乎有點糟糕）

SiZ：這樣的關係還不算招搖？！還能保密？！？！！

瓦夷帕：被看到會以為我們在打架吧？（滿不在乎）  
鯊星：事實也差不多，啊哈哈。

 

**66** **、您想嘗試的場所是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：沒有。  
鯊星：反而會想嘗試正常一點的地方呢。  
瓦夷帕：（挑眉）  
瓦夷帕：你適合的地方會正常？  
鯊星：像是浴室，之類的。室內。  
瓦夷帕：喔。（不感興趣貌）香狄亞村裡沒那種地方，要的話還得去跟天空居民借，那不是反而更招搖？  
鯊星：確實。（苦笑）  
鯊星：不然就是我在龍宮城裡的臥室，我有一張很大的水床。  
瓦夷帕：就是希望我去藍海？  
鯊星：你也知道的。

 

**67** **、沖澡是在** **H** **之前還是之後呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：？？這兩件事情有什麼關聯？←洗澡 = 每三四天浸一次河水  
鯊星：都不會。←幾乎一天到晚浸在河水海水裡

SiZ：（黑線）

 

**68** **、** **H** **時兩人有什麽約定嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：我們之間有什麼約定嗎？  
瓦夷帕：（聳肩）大概就是不溺死我吧？

 

**69** **、您與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：目前是還沒有。  
鯊星：而且嚴格說起來，瓦夷帕先生也不能算是我的戀人。（微沮喪）  
瓦夷帕：我有。

 

**70** **、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，您是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？** **  
** 鯊星：反對。（金瞳別有深意地盯著瓦夷帕看）  
瓦夷帕：還想怎樣，我最後是放你回藍海去了不是嗎？

SiZ（os）： _其實某先生是想投贊成票的吧？_

鯊星：你差點對我動殺手。（口氣異常冷靜）  
瓦夷帕：但是沒有。（轉頭）

SiZ（os）： _哇嗚，這裡指的「得到肉體」也不單純？？！！！？！_ _  
_SiZ：下、下一題！！！（顫抖）

 

**71** **、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，您會怎麽做？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星：（再次對望）  
瓦夷帕／鯊星：誰有這麼大膽子？／誰有這麼大能耐？  
  
SiZ：假設一下嘛～

瓦夷帕：（揮手）我的事情我自己處理，輪不到藍海人插手。  
鯊星：就是這種個性才令人擔心。  
瓦夷帕：但碰你的傢伙我會親自把他斃了。

SiZ：連這個也能答得這麼霸道？！

 

**72** **、您會在** **H** **前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？** **  
** 鯊星：都不會。啊，除非對他有愧疚感也包含在內？想說強迫在水中和我對口呼吸這麼久，之後確實會對他不太好意思。  
瓦夷帕：那不算吧。我的話也是前後都不會。

 

**73** **、如果好朋友對您說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請** **…** **」並要求** **H** **，您會？** **  
** 鯊星：沒有人敢這樣要求我的，畢竟是一國的王子。  
瓦夷帕：（思考）  
瓦夷帕：我要看對象。  
瓦夷帕：如果是蘭奇的話，我不會很介意。（聳肩）沒有家室的香狄亞女人我應該都不會太介意。（青筋）但要是卡馬奇利敢這樣對我開口，我會踹他出去。

SiZ：怎麼聽起來像是有經驗？啊哈哈。

 

**74** **、您覺得自己很擅長** **H** **嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：沒想過這種奇怪的問題。  
鯊星：我是沒比較的經驗，無法判斷。

 

**75** **、那麽對方呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：對半人半魚又滿身尖牙荊棘的生物來說？至少沒溺死我。  
鯊星：我這邊一樣沒比較的經驗。（笑）瓦夷帕先生大概是世上唯一瘋狂到願意和我嘗試的人類了吧？

 

**76** **、在** **H** **時您希望對方說的話是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：這個我也沒特別想過。  
鯊星：而在水中，我們都不方便說話。  
瓦夷帕：（眼角抽搐）對，會嗆到。←似乎有經驗

 

**77** **、您比較喜歡** **H** **時對方的哪種表情？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：情迷意亂地顫抖又淚眼汪汪的表情。  
鯊星：掙扎著無法呼吸，能任我宰割的無助模樣。

SiZ：其實你們兩個都是攻吧……（跪）

 

**78** **、您覺得與戀人以外的人** **H** **也可以嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：（皺眉）這個不想同意也不得不同意吧？我和瓦夷帕之間的關係，嚴格上來說是不能算一對戀人的。  
瓦夷帕：那和我有過關係的對象中就沒有一個符合戀人的資格了。（吹煙）

 

**79** **、您對** **SM** **有興趣嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：沒有。  
鯊星：我是……（小聲）有一點。  
瓦夷帕：！！！！  
瓦夷帕：所以才老喜歡咬我把我拖入水裡？！  
鯊星：……呃。  
鯊星：下一題是什麼？

 

**80** **、如果對方忽然不再索求您的身體了，您會？** **  
** 鯊星：（驚）（搖頭）雖然一定會感到難過或不安，但我應該不至於做出什麼，反倒是瓦夷帕就……（瞥看瓦夷帕）  
瓦夷帕：（咬斷嘴裡的煙）（眼角抽動）  
鯊星：（嘆氣）過去的事就過去了，我也不想追究。

SiZ（os）： _雖然想問，又不太敢問。_

 

**81** **、您對強姦怎麽看？** **  
** 鯊星：那是犯法的行為。  
瓦夷帕：（還在因莫名原因不爽）

 

**82** **、** **H** **中比較痛苦的事情是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：不能在水裡呼吸。  
鯊星：……沒辦法全程在陸地上做完。

SiZ：（噗嗤）  
SiZ：（被兩雙眼睛瞪）  
SiZ：對不起。（立刻低頭）

 

**83** **、在迄今爲止的** **H** **中，最令您覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：應該是在Shandorian Poneglyph Chamber那次？  
鯊星：嗯，非常同意。  
瓦夷帕：（忍笑）  
鯊星：又怎麼了？  
瓦夷帕：那次不就是在室內。  
鯊星：（臉紅）

SiZ：你們這兩個傢伙。

 

**84** **、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：你有嗎？我沒注意。  
鯊星：我是沒有，但你有。  
瓦夷帕：？？什麼時候？  
鯊星：你帶我去下曾雲海巡邏的時候。  
瓦夷帕：？？？  
瓦夷帕：我那時什麼都沒做你就突然撲過來。  
鯊星：（轉過頭）你受傷了。  
瓦夷帕：一個小擦傷而已，對你來說是誘惑？？  
鯊星：我是鯊魚人魚，對混合在水中的血是很敏感的。  
瓦夷帕：這樣啊。  
鯊星：……  
瓦夷帕：……  
瓦夷帕：（青筋）  
瓦夷帕：我什麼時候變受方了？

 

**85** **、那時攻方的反應是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：他突然咬我，我當然是打回去。本能。  
鯊星：那次真是不好意思。

SiZ：……？  
SiZ：就這樣？

鯊星：妳是期待還會發生什麼嗎？（汗）

 

**86** **、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：（皺眉）（冷靜地盯著瓦夷帕看）  
瓦夷帕：嘖。  
瓦夷帕：有過。

 

**87** **、當時受方的反應是？** **  
** 鯊星：我有反抗。  
瓦夷帕：預料之中的事。

SiZ：所以……又打了一架？

鯊星：那次我們彼此出手都有點過重，結局有些慘不忍睹。呃，本題就此打住吧。  
瓦夷帕：（不作聲）

 

**88** **、對您來說，作爲** **H** **的理想對象是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：要老實是吧？  
鯊星：（皺眉）應該。

SiZ：當然！

鯊星：必須誠實的話，女性人魚。  
瓦夷帕：香狄亞的女人。

SiZ：咦咦咦？？！！！？！？？！

瓦夷帕：（轉眼睛）「大戰士」卡爾葛拉的血脈總不能止於我吧。  
鯊星：而我是龍宮王國王位的繼承人，斷後的話魚人島的政事會很難處理。再加上我們王室還有義務延續Posei--（輕咳）  
鯊星：話扯遠了。不管怎樣，結婚生子對我們來說是必要的。

 

**89** **、現在對方符合您的理想嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：有必要再問？（瞪主持人）  
鯊星：（沮喪地垂頭）

 

**90** **、在** **H** **中有使用過小道具嗎？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（沒來由又生氣）我不是已經承認有幾次--  
鯊星：沒有過。（難得打岔）

SiZ：？？

鯊星：沒有使用過。瓦夷帕想的東西和題目問的絕對不一樣。  
瓦夷帕：？？？

 

**91** **、您的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（聳肩）不清楚，沒在計算自己的年紀。但應該在二十歲前就做過了。  
鯊星：就我現在的年齡。

 

**92** **、那時的對象是現在的戀人嗎？** **  
** 鯊星：是的。  
瓦夷帕：不是。

 

**93** **、您最喜歡被吻到哪裡呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：我不喜歡親吻。（斷然）而且他總是直接用咬的。  
鯊星：說實話，被瓦夷帕主動吻的情況時常很奇怪。

SiZ：咦？那在水裡的時候--

瓦夷帕：那時不算！！

 

**94** **、您喜歡親吻對方哪裡呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：就說我不喜歡親吻了。  
鯊星：（抬眼）還是有的不是嗎？  
瓦夷帕：那個哪算。

SiZ：咦咦咦？？是哪裡～？

瓦夷帕：（突然撩起鯊星的海藍色長髮）（低頭）（親親地吻）  
瓦夷帕：頭髮。我會吻他的頭髮。

SiZ：……還真的有點奇怪耶。

鯊星：我則喜歡親吻這裡。  
鯊星：（壓住瓦夷帕的肩）（側身彎腰）（輕啄白色翅膀的羽翼）  
瓦夷帕：！！  
瓦夷帕：（快地將兩人推開）  
瓦夷帕：夠了喔。

SiZ：……  
SiZ：其實兩個人都有怪異的嗜好？（小聲）

瓦夷帕：妳很煩耶，主持人。

 

**95** **、** **H** **時最能取悅對方的事是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：咬他。（言簡意賅）  
鯊星：（臉紅）

SiZ：……怎麼覺得有隱情？（眼神懷疑）

鯊星：沒有！！

SiZ：（眼神更加懷疑）  
SiZ：好吧，那你是怎麼取悅瓦夷帕先生的呢？

鯊星：（正要開口）  
瓦夷帕：不准說！！！！！（突然跳起，燃燒砲瞄準）不然我殺人滅口！！  
鯊星：（嘴巴慢慢合上）（妥協攤手）  
鯊星：冷靜點，我不透露。

SiZ：？？？？

 

**96** **、** **H** **時您會想些什麽呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：（回座）  
瓦夷帕：我會盡量什麼都不要去想。  
鯊星：這點我和瓦夷帕一樣。  
鯊星：清醒的時候，我們彼此之間的界線很明顯。我是王子、他是戰士，我有魚的尾巴、他有鳥的翅膀，我來自深海、他屬於高空。瘋狂的時候當然寧可短暫忘卻這種隔閡，寧可暫時忘卻責任與未來的重擔，不是嗎？

SiZ：唔。聽了有點難過耶。

 

**97** **、一晚** **H** **的次數是？** **  
** 瓦夷帕：很少在晚上做。但……每回大概就兩三次吧？  
鯊星：我的很不一定。（臉紅）有時沒有，或者比他還多。  
瓦夷帕：喂，丫頭。他能那麼多次是因為他下面有兩根，是成對的。

SiZ：！！！！什什什什什麼？？！！？？？！真的假的！？！！！？？！（羞）

鯊星：……那是叫claspers，而且有那麼奇怪嗎？反應未免也太誇張了。  
瓦夷帕：人類嘛，觀念很狹隘的。  
鯊星：確實。  
瓦夷帕：而且又是藍海人。  
鯊星：欸，我也算是藍海人啊。

 

**98** **、** **H** **的時候，衣服是您自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？** **  
** 瓦夷帕／鯊星：（互看了彼此平時的穿著）（對等程度的衣不蔽體）  
鯊星：也沒什麼需要脫的。  
瓦夷帕：是啊，要做可以直接做。

SiZ：就算是事實也沒必要那麼直接吧！

 

**99** **、對您而言** **H** **是？**  
瓦夷帕：是傳宗接代的方法吧？  
鯊星：這麼理性的回答反而讓我不知道該怎麼接。

SiZ：你們超級不浪漫的耶！！（嘟嘴）

瓦夷帕：（冷哼）  
瓦夷帕：正合我意。（站起）  
鯊星：就原諒我們少許的不配合吧，主持人。畢竟是分手的前後了。而今天問答也就到此了吧？

SiZ：啊，等等。還有最……後……一題……呃……

 

這時瓦夷帕突然來到鯊星面前，將正要起身的人魚王子按回了座位上。一手壓著寬闊白皙的胸膛，一手纏著海藍色的髮絲，瓦夷帕低頭咬住對方冰冷的嘴唇。這一吻，先是佔有慾的肆虐，然後才是依戀的纏綿。但是兩人的眼神始終沒有離開過彼此，金光對上暗褐，惆悵、遺憾、眷戀、不捨、承諾，還有更多更多無法說出口的千言萬語。

是瓦夷帕先退開，雙手移至椅背。

 

**100** **、請對戀人說一句話。** **  
** 瓦夷帕：「約定之日」到來的時候，我會去藍海找你，不管那是數年後、數十年後、還是數百年後，讓我們彼此先善盡肩負的職責，所以……  
鯊星：我會耐心等你的，瓦夷帕，到時，我們還能在一起喝杯小酒吧？

_就算那時彼此都早已化為雲海。_

飛鳥與游魚的故事，很少有完美的結局。

 

 

 

 


End file.
